Across the Pains of Time
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: The former 4manned cell 7 has drifted apart. Cell 7's fourth member, Kazuma, left the Leaf Village a month after Sasuke had and no one has seen her since. But Deidara has a new partner: the lethal shinobi, the Bloody Zakuro...
1. Chapter 1

Yea! my first strictly Naruto fic! Yeah, it's a little wierd but the memories of the past do pop up a lot. It's a little sad but hey-it's my life...kinda. Oh, new style for me, beginning with speech and who said it all on hte same line. I usually just go for a hook but not this time. I thought what I say in the beginning is enough of a hook, yes?

* * *

Naruto-"Across the Pains of Time"

_"Dammit, Uchiha! You can't leave this cell! We need you...I need you..." Sasuke looked back at Kazuma surprised at her words. She wasn't looking at him but he could tell she was fighting back tears. "You're the only person who doesn't want me dead. You're my only friend, Sasuke. Don't go running off to that bastard. Stay here-let Hebi teach you everything you need to know. He's older than Kyuubi-he knows loads more than that 9 tailed furball!"_

_"I won't say it again, Hatake. I'm joining Orochimaru and don't you dare stop me." Kazuma's hands turned into fists and tears danced on the lids of her eyes. Sasuke felt his breath catch. He had never seen her cry before. She usually just beat whoever touched a sensitive subject into the hospital's ICU. He saw her anger in her blue eyes as her body shook from restraint._

_"You fucking Konoha bastard! I hope he rips your fucking guts out while your heart still beats! I'll pray every night that your fucking brother kills you and end the Uchiha Clan forever! You were the only one I trusted! The only one i let get close enough to see inside of me! You've betrayed me, you fucking bastard! I hope you fucking burn in hell for breaking my heart!"_

_Sasuke jerked his head up and stopped in his tracks, looking at Kazuma's back as she ran away. He wanted to call her back, he wanted to go after her but if he did, he'd never leave. Kazuma let tears stream down her face as she ran through the village. She didn't have the strength to fight them nor did she have the right mind set to use her chakra properly. She felt something catch her foot and send her into the ground._

_She didn't push herself up, check to see if she was hurt or look to see if he was following her. He wasn't. She knew that and knowing made it hurt all the more. She pounded the ground with her fists, trying to control herself but nothing was working._

_"God damn you to hell, you fucking Uchiha! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed into the ground. After years of people wanting her dead, the one person who brought her down was the only one who wanted her to stay alive._

_How dare he do this to her? How could her own best friend betray her like this? This wasn't fair! The one person she let herself trust as a child and he fucking cut out the very heart he had melted. He was going to pay. She'd see to that. Once she tracked Orochimaru down-both he AND Sasuke were going to die. Hebi could have that Sanin prick but the younger Uchiha bastard was going to be killed by her and her alone._

_"What's the matter, Little Mist Kunoichi? Did someone double cross the mighty daughter of the Demon of the Mist?" Kazuma looked up at who was speaking, standing in front of her. A hand was held out for her to take. "Why don't you make them pay?"

* * *

_

(O.o) uh, yeah...I forgot about that -; oops... 


	2. 5 Years Later

Chapter 2! This story doesn't really go with the time skip and there might be some OOC-ish-ness. You have been warned.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------5 years later------------------------------------------------------------------

The reports flooded Naruto's desk as the 6th Hokage grumbled at another full day's work added to his already century long To Do list. He felt like burning all the paperwork and then tossing himself into the blaze. Of course Sakura wouldn't let him do that as she stood next to him. She had warned him about pulling that stunt again, even if she didn't have the fire extinguisher and copies of the documents on hand and at the ready.

"The Akatsuki are making things hard again..." Naruto told Sakura, knowing she'd be by his side at the meeting coming up. "Their latest addition's giving even Orochimaru's goons the Death Penalty. Man, if they attack here-they'll slaughter us all."

"Naruto, don't talk like that." Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that Sasuke and Kazuma will be back soon. He'll come back to protect Konoha and she'll return with loads of information on the other villages. You know that they'd never let anyone other than themselves take Konoha. They'd let us all live and allow us to stop them."

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But that doesn't change the fact that they've both have been missing for 5 years and only sightings of Sasuke have been made. She'd contact the Anbu if she was still alive. You and I would both have heard from her in one way or another by now. Admit it, Sakura. She's most likely been done in by Orochimaru."

Naruto had a point. As the 6th Hokage he had really mellowed out and such. He was responsible and you didn't have to catch in a battle to find him serious about a subject. He saw things as they really are and how he wanted them to be but wants were often tossed aside for reality. That was a fact of life and living he had accepted years ago.

"Send word to Gaara. He and I need to meet. If we don't get together soon, both of our lands could be targets again." The Fox-hosting Male ordered standing.

"Aren't you going to finish your work, Naruto?" His temmate asked gently.

"Not right now...I'm going to go put flowers on Haku and Zabuza's graves for Kazuma."

"May I come as well, Lord Hokage?" Her formal tone told the blond she knew how much old memories hurt. He nodded once not looking at her and the old teammates left together.

-----------

"Hmm? Hey, Naruto, Sakura-look, someone already put flowers on their graves." Sakura carried the flowers Naruto wanted to leave as Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba had tagged along for Naruto's protection.

"Those garlands look like Kazuma's handy work." Sakura whispered to the Hokage. His hands tightened into fists at the thought. There were signs but no real proof that Kazuma was still alive. The tightly woven garlands of Water Country flowers were placed on both graves along with food for the deceased. "It's just like what happened every year before."

"I know but we can't send any Anbu out to confirm this. With Akatsuki's recent activity, we need all of our shinobi home to protect our villages." Naruto told her firmly in a low voice. "It's a risk I'm not going to take in this unsettled time."

"I understand, Lord Hokage." His pink haired sister-in-arms assured with a smile.

"Did you two hear me?" Ino asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Ino. We heard you." Sakura knelt and arranged the flowers she had brought on each grave, inside the rings of flowers. "It's just that I was remembering how they were buried, that's all. Naruto was bringing me back to my senses."

A common lie that she had told multiple times over the years. The others knew but they didn't contridict the Jounin aid and the Hokage. Naruto stood off to the side, the scene replaying before his eyes.

_Rain soaked Kazuma as she knelt by Zabusa. He motioned her closer and forced himself to sit up. He gave her a kiss on her forehead like a real father would._

_"You're as beautiful and as strong as your mother. I'll tell Kagome you're hanging in there. We're both so proud of you, my little Whirlpool. Stay strong and never fall."_

_She stood, her head bowed and grabbed his arm. She lifted half of Zabusa's body on to her back and started to walk off the bridge. Kakashi took the corpse from her and put him over his shoulder before having Haku lifted onto his other. Sasuke and Naruto lifted the Guliotine blade and carried it behind them. They had poofed close to Konohakure and the never die crying Kazuma dropped her knees and started digging into the soft wet ground with her hands. She was soon joined by Sasuke, then Sakura and then Naruto. Soon Kakashi was able to lie both bodies in the holes before he ushered Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke away for a little bit. Naruto looked back and saw Kazuma's face lifted to the sky and tears falling from her face..._

"Life never dealt you a fair hand, Kaz, but you swallowed it all and let nothing take you down...you were never allowed one time to truly just be a kid-not even when you joined Squad 7." Naruto said to the wind.

"You say something, Lord Hokage?" Shikamaru asked, although he had heard it since he was closest with Kiba. Naruto shook his head and then turned back towards the Villlage.

"I have work to do. I've spent enough time on this detour. Sakura, let's go."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." She stood and walked to the retreating Hokage's side. The others fell into suit behind them but didn't speak the whole way back. This day, every year, was always the hardest on the two remaining Squad 7 members.

* * *

Uh, yeah. Squad 7 had four people in it: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kazuma Momochi-Hatake. I was only put in Cell 7 so Uncle Kakashi could keep me under control. 


	3. Time for a Visit

I knew I had forgotten some of this stuff.

Sasuke: It doesn't help that Hebi performs memory purges whenever he feels like it.

You do realize that I'm going to kill you for betraying me. -glares daggers-

Sasuke: (0.0)...uh-oh...

* * *

"The Hidden Leaf Village is at a disadvantage for the 5th year running. Have you noticed that, Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked the young man who was staring out into the trees.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." He answered distractedly. The Snake Sanin looked at his prized pupil. He hadn't taken the boy over quite yet but it was becoming evident that wasn't going to happen any time soon. "They'll be expecting an attack from us and the Akatsuki. While the Red Moon lays low and continues to cause trouble, it'll make it harder for our plans to be carried out."

"What is on your mind?" Orochimaru inquired, knowing all too well what was usually on it.

"Zabusa and Haku died 5 years ago today." Wasn't the answer the crooked Sanin had been expecting. It was the anniversary of the death of Kazuma Momochi-Hatake's father and "older brother", the day Kazuma learned what really happened when her mother died and the day she lost more of her family. It was also the day Kazuma swore to become an Anbu and hunt the bastard who killed her mother down. That bastard ended up being Orochimaru.

"You miss her, don't you?" The Sanin needled, trying to get a rise out of his favorite "student".

"I betrayed her. I hurt her. Kazuma's never going to let me forget that if I ever show my face around Konoha again." Sasuke sighed. "She's probably an Anbu by now, tracking us down even as we speak…"

"Tsunade steps down, hands the Vessel of Kyuubi the title of Hokage and has your two teammates by his side…I can see your hopelessness."

Sasuke shot his Master a red eyed glare. "I'm not hopeless. I'm depressed. There's a difference."

"Lord Orochimaru! Master Sasuke!" A Sound shinobi appeared before the pair, kneeling to show his respect. "The Akatsuki have been seen in the Land of Waves. Two cells are there: Uchiha Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and the Bloody Zakuro."

"So, what could be in the Land of the Waves that would make my Brother go there?" Sasuke murmured to himself.

"More over, my boy-who is this 'Bloody Zakuro' exactly? That mystery shinobi is responsible for killing more than half of our previous number."

Sasuke shrugged. "What does it matter? If this shinobi did all that, then why hasn't he come here to kill the rest of us? Why the Waves when their activities are heading towards Konoha?"

Orochimaru smiled at the shrewd reasoning. "Very good questions, Sasuke. It seems that 'Bloody Zakuro' in the Waves is nothing more than a rumor."

"Seems like it." The young Uchiha agreed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Should we send a few scouts just to make sure?" Orochimaru asked, getting Sasuke to shrug again. "In the meantime, we will return to the Leaf Village."

"Why not? The worst that can happen is that they end up dead."

* * *

Hebi: All Uchiha are snake loving pricks. 

Amen. I kill Sasuke and you kill Orochimaru.

Hebi: Agreed...Summoning jutsu to give me form would be nice.

We're still working on that. Be patient.

Hebi: -beaing sarcastic- Good thing I'm sealed in you then.

You do remember the 4th sealed Kyuubi pretty deep, right?

Hebi: -panics- I'll be good!


	4. Traps and Memories

Introducing Neji and Tenten in this chap.

Gaara: What about me?

Neji: Yeah-what about Gaara?

Oh, chillax. He comes in later.

Kabuto: And what about ME?

-rolls eyes- And I thought Sakura and Ino were bad-GOD!

* * *

Blood and torn apart corpses littered a clearing inside Fire Country territory. Tenten and Neji couldn't believe the mess that had been made. It looked like a Sand Jutsu, a Water jutsu and a Wind jutsu had been used all at once, tearing apart the Anbu and Chunin on patrol.

"This isn't good. This has the earmarks of Akatsuki written all over it." Neji growled in a low voice. "We must inform the Hokage."

Tenten saw movement and then a noble lady with a parasol walking passed, a little distance away. That struck her as odd since the nobility never was seen in public without bodyguards, especially the ladies. So, who was she really?

"Neji, what's the colors for the Akatsuki again?" She asked, wanting conformation.

"Red clouds, black field. You know that." The Hyuga male shot back at her, looking for the dogtags.

"Then we've been infiltrated." She pointed at the Lady walking away from them at a slow and easy pace. Neji stood and saw who she meant.

"Fantastic. Naruto is just going to love this." He muttered bitterly. "We have to stop her and alert the Hokage."

"I'm afraid ruining the surprise isn't allowed." Deidara stepped out from behind a tree. "After all, Zakuro and I wanted to see if this place was really worth taking over."

"Bloody Zakuro is HERE?!" They had heard the reports of the duo's merciless dealings. So many of their own men had died by their hands alone in the passed 5 years.

"That's right and you two are not going to ruin our fun." Clay prisons erupted from the ground and engulfed the 2 Anbu shinobi, pulling them back underground. With a puff of smoke, Deidara disappeared and another more lethal looking shinbi was in his place.

"That takes care of Hyuga Neji and Tenten. Now to despell my doll and meet up with Deidara before anyone else comes to investigate."

_

* * *

_

_Kazuma looked at her uncle like he was on something. "The Chunin Exams? You have to be kidding. Those aren't even worth my time."_

_"Oh, don't be like that. Sasuke's participating." Kakashi told her as he cooked breakfast._

_"I ain't fallin' for that again." Kazuma shot back, her arms behind her head. "That's how you got me to do all those stupid little missions of ours before and after that Bridge bullshit."_

_"Watch your language, young lady. I know for a fact that Iruka doesn't allow you to talk like that in his class."_

_"Why does it matter? Uchiha's the only one in this goddamn village that wants me around." Kazuma spat at the Jounin bitterly. "All the rest of you bastards just want me dead. So I figure, why the fuck does it matter? You'll kill me in my sleep one of these days anyway."_

_Kakashi looked at his neice with shock glimmering in his one eye. Why would she ever believe that? She was his sister's daughter! He would never hurt her without feeling like Kagome would rise from the grave to kick his 26-year-old Jounin ass. He saw her latest trophies from fights with the Anbu. She didn't kill them but the 3 that attacked her ended up in the ICU under critical care-and that was WITHOUT Hebi's assistance. Yeah, the world had made her believe it was out to get her and it was. Even he had orders to kill her if Hebi proved to be a threat that she couldn't control any longer. With that looming over his head and her knowing these things, no wonder why she spent all of her time with Sasuke. They had been best friends since she joined the Academy._

_"I told you, I'll never do that to you."_

_"Yeah right, Uncle Kakashi. You've got the fucking orders to watch me like a damn hawk-just like the rest of the fucking shinobi in existence. Sasuke's the only one of you pricks I can trust."_

_"I've told you to never talk like that. You are my sister's daughter, my niece. I won't hurt you. You can trust me." Kakashi earned the Bird as he slid a plate of eggs to her._ Oh, damn-I forgot she doesn't like eggs._ Kakashi thought, cursing his stupidity but when he went to correct his mistake, there she was, eating the eggs he had made. Her life on the way to Konoha had taught her to never be picky when given something to eat. Starving for a couple months as a child would do it to anyone. "You don't have to eat them if you don't want to. I'll make you something else."_

_"I'm not stupid. You were on auto pilot. It's the only reason why there's not poison in this." She really was morbid. He just had to seal that Snake deeper inside of her one of these days. It had really screwed her up._

_"How old were you when the Mizukage tried to kill you?" He felt himself say before he could stop himself._

_"I have a Kekkei Genkai. How old do you think I was?" She snapped. The intolerance had done its damage too._

_"They'll all have orders to kill you, won't they? If you agree to the Chuunin Exams, all of the visiting Nin will have orders to execute on sight." Kakashi realized the real reason why she didn't want to do it. "And to provoke you, they'll go after Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. That's why you're refusing."_

_"I'll kill you all when I'm good an' ready, you one-eyed Jackass." No, Hebi would do the killing. Just like he had done for years on her way to Konoha. But Hebi was also giving in more and more into Kazuma's need to stay alive, to be the one to remain in control. The Snake Demon was more reasonable to deal with than Kyuubi was when Naruto tapped into the Fox's power but then again, Hebi would often take control of the girl's body. That was still an issue Kazuma constantly argued with it over._

_She pushed her empty plate away from her and then got up from the table, shoving her hands into her pockets. She slammed the door closed behind her, making Kakashi flinch.

* * *

Old memories fucking bite. _

Kakashi: at least you didn't break anything.

-gives Kakashi the bird- like I care.


	5. Chapter 5

**MasterofSnakes:** NO COMMENT!

* * *

Kakashi fell into the almost common place wanderings he had taken up after the disappearance of his niece. His thoughts kept repeating the same thing: Had she left because of him?

Passing familiar places and people, Kakashi passed a female he didn't recognize. He only gave her a passing glance but he heard a murmured phrase that made him freeze:

"Something's never change."

Kakashi wheeled around and saw no one. He forced his brain to remember what he had gathered in that glance as he entered a nearby flower shop. He borrowed a pad of paper and a pen to quickly draw what he remembered. His memory came up with an outfit similar to Sakura's when they escorted that spoiled prince with Naruto and Lee a while back. But instead of red or pink, the shirt and skirt were black and mesh armor replaced the shorts and undershirt. She had a cover on her lower face like Kakashi did and her sandals were stiletto wedge heels that had mesh stockings to her knees. Black gloves with steel panels up the back but her gloves' fingertips were missing. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was turned into millions of little braids and she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes. Her nails, the visible ones on her toes and hands, were purple and she was lean and fit. She had a ring like the…like the Akatsuki wore. And there were a few tiny braids at her left temple. All the braids were tipped with a pattern of red and black beads with small fang dangles on the end of the tiny braids. And she wore something around her neck, a rectangle tag that looked far too familiar. The tie of her ponytail was familiar as well.

"Who is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked up at Sakura and Ino. He realized he had come into the Yamanaka Clan's flower shop. He folded his picture up and tucked it into his vest.

"It's nobody, just something that struck me." He lied. "Is Naruto in his office?"

"Yeah, up to his neck in paper work. He wanted fresh flowers so I dragged Sakura down here, leaving the guys to watch him." Ino nodded. Kakashi knew that Naruto needed to know about what he had seen and heard.

"Choji and Lee have next shift in 5 minutes." Sakura told her former teacher nonchalantly. Kakashi got the message. "We'll see you around, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi didn't have time to say "goodbye". He ran to the Hokage's office as fast as he could and slipped passed the 4 males changing shift. Naruto was in fact up to his neck in paperwork. The kitsune looked up mildly surprised behind his reading glasses. Long hours had a habit of making the young feel old.

"We've been infiltrated." Kakashi pulled the picture from his vest and unfolded it. "I saw her on the street. She said 'Somethings never change'. And then she disappeared. She's Akatsuki. The ring, polish and beads prove it."

Naruto took a good look at the sketch. "If I didn't know better…" His thought was cut off as he turned to look towards the North gate. "Damn, I should've sensed them before now." An explosion proved him right. "And damn again. We're under attack. Good thing I set aside the 7th Hokage and runners up. Don't want a repeat with Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade."

The blond really had changed. He pulled on his Hokage robe and hat, and was ready to go. Kakashi escorted him to the North gate where members of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's followers were fighting each other. The Anbu were amongst the fighters as well but none of them were truly fairing very well.

"That is enough." Naruto said in a loud voice. The Anbu left the fight and came to stand around Kakashi and Naruto. The fox's blue eyes were hard and cold as he looked at each of the offenders. Had his command actually been obeyed by the enemy? No…the Akatsuki weren't looking at him but at a spot passed him and the Snake Sanin's followers were paying attention two shadows that came out of hiding. "What are you doing back here? You betrayed the Leaf Village, Sasuke."

"I decided to pay a visit." Sasuke shrugged with Orochimaru just a step ahead and off to the side a bit. "And I brought along a few people so I wouldn't be alone."

"Lord Hokage, the Akatsuki ring on Orochimaru's original hand is missing." An Anbu told Naruto in a low voice. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged a knowing look. So that's why she was there…

"…Always fighting…neither of you have changed…" A soft pretty voice replied, making Naruto realize that the Akatsuki were paying their attention to the speaker above him and not to the Anbu flanking his back. He looked back and saw Deidara with a female Akatsuki member at his side. She had a hood to her cloak and it was up over her head so all you saw was that eerily familiar mask. Her cloak sleeves had a slanted cut to them as they hung passed her hands. Her cloak reached the ground and was crossed with a thick leather strap across her chest, accenting the C cup and curves under the black and red fabric. Long braids at the temple trailed down from the left side of her head and down to her waist. But the little fangs on the end seemed to point to the Guiliotine Blade on her back.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded with a slight growl in his voice.

"2nd-in-command of the organization Akatsuki." She answered in that soft voice that was no louder than Hinata's speech back when they were all just innocent kids. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as his body tensed

"Bloody Zakuro of the Akatsuki." He earned a slight nod from Zakuro. "What are you doing here, Zakuro? Why the Leaf Village?"

She slowly raised her hand, her sleeve falling to reveal the gloves, purple nails and…Orochimaru's Void ring on her left hand's little finger. "I came to get what belongs to me. Rei-dono said it was time for me to collect the ring that Orochimaru so neglectfully left behind all these years. I was the only one who could make it in undetected so I came in person. Deidara's presence is to merely remind me that I'm not to linger and kill you all. It's a real shame since I don't get to kill you. I'd like to fulfill what the Sandaime always said that I'd end up doing if I wasn't controlled…but Rei-dono is my leader and I will do as he says for he helped my cut out my heart. Come, Deidara. I have my ring. My revenge can wait a bit longer."

"But, Zakuro, you have the perfect opportunity right here." Deidara replied, unsure. Zakuro turned and started heading back up the road.

"Come, Deidara. Bring your little friends." Zakuro responded. Deidara signaled the Akatsuki shinobi all disappeared in puffs of smoke, as did Deidara but a whirlwind of leaves engulfed Zakuro before dissipating and revealing that she was gone. Naruto's hands curled into fists and ground his teeth.

"Damn her. Damn her. Damn her!" The Rokudaime snarled. "I'm going to get her back for this. And don't think you're getting away with invading this Village, Sasuke!" The fox turned to face his former teammate, a dark expression darkening his blue eyes. "I will _not_ have any of you rogues strolling in and out of the Leaf Village as you please! This is _MY_ Village now and I won't let you turn it into the battle grounds that had been done to the others! Do I make myself clear?!"

Naruto's anger and reaction caught Sasuke off guard. He hadn't expected this from his former teammate, from the Leaf Village's Number 1 Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, from the vessel of the 9 Tailed Fox. He had still thought that Naruto would be the same old goof ball. This change was unprepared for.

"I said 'do I make myself clear'?!" Naruto repeated with a growl. Sasuke nodded, still caught off guard.

"Sure, Naruto. As clear as glass."

* * *

Holy shit... 


End file.
